


walk walk, fashion baby

by cdocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdocks/pseuds/cdocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Quinncedes -- Quinn takes advantage of  Santana's fashion connections to get a big bag of cute lingerie and pajama's for her girlfriend, Mercedes. It backfires on her in the most glorious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	walk walk, fashion baby

“Babe, I have to get up early tomorrow, y’know…”

  
“I know, I know, I know, just…” Quinn bit at her lower lip, hands over her eyes, toes curling against the fuzzy carpet as she tried to stifle the giggles of sheer delight that were bubbling up inside her. She peeked through her fingers at Mercedes, pink-cheeked and giddy and embarrassed. “Indulge me?”

With a soft sigh, the other girl picked up the candy-striped shopping bag, a silent acquiescence. “You are so lucky I love you,” she muttered, heading towards the bathroom to change.

Squirming in triumph, Quinn squeezed her eyes shut and folded her hands tightly in her lap, the picture of innocence. “I know,” she sang out, once again thanking her lucky stars that Santana had gotten that job at the cute little boutique on 9th street. Designer fashions for amazing discounts were the perfect excuse to get her girlfriend all dolled up.

“I’m not takin’ these tags off!” Mercedes hollered from the other room. “We aren’t keepin’ all of these, Quinn Fabray. I hope you realize that!”

“I can’t hear youuu, better come out here,” Quinn replied with a giggle, resisting the urge to peek as the door creaked open.

After an awkward moment, Mercedes said, voice softer, shyer, “All right, you can look.” Despite her protests, she had to admit the leopard-print babydoll top and boyshort pajama’s were pretty damn cute – made even cuter by the way her smugly grinning girlfriend’s expression melted into something like reverence.

“Wow,” Quinn almost whispered, eyes wide, taking in the ruffles along the neckline of the almost-sheer fabric, the tiny pink bow resting just under Mercedes’s navel, exposed as the other girl blushed, turning a little pirouette to show off the matching ruffles on the back.

“I take it this is a winner?” she teased, wiggling her hips, enjoying the sleek feel of satin against her skin. Enjoying the teasing now, Mercedes reached her arms up, bent over, all with the most pink-cheeked innocence. After all, she was just being a good customer, just testing out how the pajama’s felt, right? It wasn’t as if she was conscious of Quinn’s eyes, wide and saucer-like, following how the fabric hugged each and every curve, how the ruffles settled in soft waves over Mercedes’s chest.

Stopping finally, striking a pose with her hands on her hips, Mercedes met Quinn’s enormous blue eyes. “You like these?” she asked, tilting her head to one side.

The blonde girl just nodded mutely, reaching out and wiggling her fingers, clearly wanting to see if the clothes felt as good as they looked. But Mercedes stepped back, wagging her finger. “Nuh-uh, this is my fashion show; we’re done when I say we are.”

Then she spun back around, calling over her shoulder, “I’m gonna try these thigh-highs on next, all right? See if they go with this cute lacy thing.”

“Sweet lord in heaven,” Quinn whispered, remembering the “cute lacy thing” – a fluffy bit of ribbons and fabric in a coral pink color that it would be modest to call “sheer”. She exhaled slowly, crossing one leg over the other, reminding herself that she’d gotten herself into this situation, with every delectable inch of Miss Mercedes Jones wrapped in satin and silk and poor Quinn Fabray sitting helpless, hot and bothered while the other girl preened and strutted and basically raised the temperature in the room by about ten degrees.

Breathing evenly, Quinn reminded herself that there were few things better that her girlfriend happy and glorious and confident – after all, that was what had drawn them together in the first place. Quinn had been the fluttering moth to Mercedes’s blazing inferno-like light. As long as Mercedes was happy, so was Quinn.

“Hey Quinn? Can you help me lace this up?”

There was definitely a god of lingerie, and they were smiling on Quinn. She bounded off the bed and nearly tripped over her feet on the way to the door, making a mental note to buy Santana the largest fruit basket money could buy. “I’m coming, baby!”

Mercedes was happy, Quinn was happy, that was the bottom line.

…but of course she would be waaaaay happier after this little fashion show, when she could pounce on her girlfriend and take off those knitted thigh-highs with her teeth

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from, but it's adorable. there needs to be more quinn-lusting-wildly-after-mercedes fic out there.


End file.
